cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2005-09-20
=09/20/05 Patch Notes= Powers * Fixed runspeed buff duration of Elude (it was expiring too soon). * Ruladak's Energy Aura is no longer Auto Hit. This is to make Defensive sets more effective against him. * Acrobatics had a bug in which for 1/4 of a second it offered no knockback resistance. This has been corrected. * Changed Summon power of Tuatha Boss so it no longer summons incorrect level pets * Fixed Lt. run speed (they were slower than minions). * Added Damage Resistance Inspirations (Reduces the damage you take from an attack). Drop rate for non-defensive Inspirations has not changed. 50% of defensive Inspirations that drop will be the old Defense (avoid getting hit) Inspirations, and 50% will be the new Damage Resistance Inspiration. * Made several changes to the Force Field powersets for Defenders and Controllers: ** Deflection Field now has Defense to Melee attacks, in addition to its old effects. ** Insulation Field now has Defense to Ranged attacks, in addition to its old effects ** Dispersion Bubble now has Defense to Area of Effect attacks, in addition to its old effects :Dev Note:These changes will not increase the effectiveness of these Force Field Powers. However, they will allow these Force Field powers to more efficiently stack with Melee and Ranged type defense powers like Super Reflexes. * Significantly Reduced the Endurance cost of Force Bubble. Also, added a small chance to knock down foes. * Added new inherent power to Defenders: Vigilance. As a Defenders teammates lose Health, the Defender gains an Endurance Discount. * Fixed Blaster Assault Rifle so their KnockBack effects wont chain in PvP. * Set Blaster/Fire Blast/Inferno Recharge time to 360 seconds so it is consistent with all other last Blaster powers. * Reduced duration of XP Debt protection in Resurrect Powers. * Reduced 'Per Hit' endurance cost on Whirlwind, Repel and Repulsion Field. * Corrected Long Help Description for Propel. It said the Recharge was Long, when it should be Moderate. * Fixed duration of Mind Control/Confuse in PvP. It was lasting shorter than it should have. (PvE unaffected). * Fixed a bug that was making the Disorient effect in Gravity Control/Wormhole unresistable in some cases. * Peacebringer Quantum Flight will now impose a growing Endurance Penalty after 45 seconds of use. * Warshade Nebulous Form will disable after 60 seconds. * Fixed Text for Hibernate. It said it would deactivate in 60 seconds when it actually deactivates in 30. * Decreased Recharge time of Police Bot attack. * Reduced recharge time of Rest. * Psychic Blast/Subdue: Increased Damage, Decreased its Recharge and Endurance Cost. * Pool/Leadership/Tactics now also grants resistance to Fear. * Updated Inspiration Help Text. * Reduced the Slow Debuff on Lingering Radiation. The Defender version had a decimal place error which reduced any targets attack speed to the minimum. Reduced the Controller version slightly and brought the Defender version back in line. * Various text error fixes Stores * Fixed Contact stores so that Contacts now sell proper Enhancements. (Doesn't affect all Contact Stores). Game * Disabled stencil shadows (world shadows) on Intel Extreme/ATI 7500 class cards for performance reasons. * Improved game stability UI * Fixed SuperGroup naming problem * Readded tech 7 pants to armored set Tasks * Fixed bugs with escort NPCs: ** Fixed bug in some missions where if a hostage is killed, the mission does not end. ** Fixed bug that could cause escort NPCs to become hostile and attack players. ** Fixed bug that caused escort NPCs to despawn 10 minutes after being freed. * Removed invisible turrets that appeared in some missions. Badges * Reduced requirement for Believer badge. * Defeating Tyrant will now properly award Statesman's Pal badge City Zones * Crotoa: fixed holes in geometry Category:Patch notes